1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to disc players which can play acoustic or visual discs, and more particularly to disc players of a type which can play a naked disc as well as a cartridge-encased disc (viz., a disc encased in a cartridge). For ease of description, such cartridge-encased disc will be referred to as just "cartridge" in the following.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in order to enjoy or play both a naked disc and a cartridge, it has been necessary to use two types of disc players. However, as is known, installation of such two types of disc players in a common replaying equipment tends to cause a bulky and costly construction of the equipment. Although some of disc players for the cartridge can play the naked disc if the disc has been put in a separate cartridge before being set in the player, the manual work for putting the naked disc into the cartridge is difficult or at least troublesome.